


Snowy Window

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: 关于他们的第一个吻，和此刻。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 16





	Snowy Window

他之前一直认为，汉克跟自己第一次接吻的时间，是在他搬进老警探的家中，某一天被半拉着坐上床，两个人因为一杯酒和越来越近的距离支吾着像在说些模糊，带着温暖气息的词，直到汉克因酒精而微微干燥的嘴唇擦上他总是温润的唇舌，然后手臂慢慢蹭上对方的后背与肩膀，卧室温暖得让人躁动。

但直到前天他偶然跟银发警探提起这件事的时候，汉克才有些微赭着脸的模样，咳了声说：“啊…其实之前就有一次，也许你不大记得了。”

康纳才知道，原来在之前的一次案子里，他就已经得到了汉克的吻。

在汉克的描述里，那其实是个不大不小的事件，一块被冻硬的雪地，一滩因他受伤而将雪花染蓝的血迹，和紧紧抱着他，还在因为刚刚停歇的剧烈跑动呼着热烈的气息，但眼里满是欣喜之意的银发男人。他刚被现在正躺在一边，慢慢开始变凉的逃窜疑犯一脚踹下楼，左手和腰身也挂了彩——康纳觉得自己必死无疑了，他眼前的雪花甚至开始变慢，像是回放和标记死亡的倒计时。

但一个熟悉又太过温暖的怀抱代替了冰冷坚硬的雪地。

他们在雪地里滚了好几遭才停下，银发男人大概是因为这冲击也受了些伤。他的意识已经有些模糊起来，处理中枢的警示信号，痛感和恐惧感让他紧紧抓住搭档手臂的衣袖，他忘了自己喊了些什么，大概是“汉克”居多，或是还不想死的惧怕——然后他的光学组件就看见那个银发男人和漫天飘散的雪花一起，与他拉进距离，慢慢地遮挡了所有灰暗的天空——然后吻住了他。

在那之后，康纳曾经鼓起勇气把这段记录重新过了遍才听见了自己当时咕哝着的话，结果满耳全是“抱歉汉克……我还不想死”，“还没有跟你去和相扑散步……”，“汉克…我喜欢你，我喜欢你…我……”之类，大概是怕再没有机会说出口，而越说着，所用的词也不加筛选，听得他脸也越发红起来。

现在想起来，依旧让人脸颊发烫。

汉克大概还在沙发上看电视，他想了想，从透着雪景的窗边离开，正后退了步，就撞进个暖融融的怀抱里。

“康纳，嘿，你在想什么？你的脸都快红透了。”

汉克低下头吻吻康纳热呼呼的耳尖，低沉又让他心尖微颤的声音直往他脑袋里跑。

“……”

他打算等会儿再告诉丈夫这些细小又令人心暖的事情，现在有些更加需要办的事儿——

康纳顺着汉克环住自己腰的手转身，在透着还在下着鹅毛雪花的无人街道的窗前，偷偷踮起脚吻住警探微张的唇舌，动情地深吻着那因为微微惊愕而不住颤动的舌尖，甚至吮了汉克的嘴唇。如此热情又勾人的吻让两人几乎同时起了反应，汉克抱起康纳慢慢退上沙发，撩开宽松的居家服，把爱人压在软软的沙发上，几乎要把康纳全部占为己有。

“我在想你跟我说的，我们第一次接吻的时候，大约就是这样一个雪天。”

康纳搂着警探脖子，在吻的空隙低低说着。

“喔，我很高兴你那次没因为我擅自亲你生气……”警探挠挠头，讶异爱人会因为这件事而红透脸颊。

“因为我满口都是喜欢你，才会让你吻我…？”

“Well，可不能这么说。等等，所以概括一下，甜心，你现在满脑子都是我吗？”汉克一吻眼前这个手已经开始不规矩，往自己下身探去的褐发男人，扯低康纳的裤子，又在爱人羞怯的眼神里吻了吻露出的挺翘性器。

康纳实在敌不过这攻势，他打算在性器被汉克宽厚的手掌握住时开始，就专心地享用银发男人给予的快感。他微微顶着胯，把自己的家伙往爱人柔软温热的掌心送去，大胆地呼出短促又软的呻吟。大概是懒得去等待更久了，在肉刃受不住刺激，抖动着溅出小股精液时，康纳就伸腿勾住老男人的腰压向自己，让两人的东西紧紧贴在一起。

“汉克……”

“好吧甜心，这么着急就快点让你感受到我……”

汉克·安德森带着些低低的鼻音这么说着，又坏心眼的拿指腹一蹭康纳性器的顶端，甚至搔刮了记小孔，在康纳只顾着拿手腕挡着眼睛，完全不能克制高昂的呻吟时，拉低裤腰将自己硬挺着将裤子撑出轮廓的灼热肉刃解放而出，该死，他也实在不禁撩拨，康纳实在不明白这样对他的诱惑力有多大！

他按着自己的性器套弄了两记，在家伙完全勃起，硬得发胀后，拽下康纳被褪上小腿的裤子，抵住那毫不安分地收缩着的小穴，夹着早已因润滑剂而湿润不已的肠壁，享受着让人轻叹的紧致感慢慢操进爱人的甬道。

“嗯…好胀……汉克，…太大了……”他可不会因为结婚了就完全适应这过大的尺寸，腿被慢慢分开，警探还在压低的身躯让康纳既觉得甜蜜又感受到了即将被深入的不容逃脱感，敏感点被沉重碾过的强烈快感让康纳一颤，这没有让身上紧紧压着他的老男人停下，而是伸手搂紧了他的背，毫不让康纳所受的情欲停歇地将唇舌与他交缠，充斥着浓烈欲望地深吻着，把最后一分矜持也抛开去。

康纳很快就把汉克的性器全部吃了下去，被硕大根部撑住穴口的感受无论几次也让他感到酸胀而满足，康纳忍不住缩了缩后穴，换来的是一声短促的喘息，“嘿…康纳，我感觉你在邀请我…是不是，甜心。”

“你的小嘴在说它想要更热烈的亲吻…”

康纳可没有什么对于汉克此类言语的抵抗力，他大概是思考了一下，于是伸出相对体温而言有些凉意的手指，一抚两人结合的位置，甚至在色情地揉动后，伸手从下腹慢慢摸上警探结实的胸膛。

“该死…！”

汉克被刺激得粗喘着骂了句，低下头吻住那半张着，舌尖像在诱惑他般滚动的嘴，把那些毫无顾忌的甜软声音拆吞下腹，胯开始摆动，原本只是温吞着操弄那要命后穴的肉棒随之抽出过半，狠狠地慢碾过康纳的敏感点，让他身下的爱人几乎是呜咽着结束湿润的吻，只恳求着不要操得这么猛，屁股却诚实地在每一次凶器抽出时向他的方向送，渴求着下一次更深点，将它全数填满的抽插操弄。

“啊…汉克…呜…哈啊……汉克，好深…呜我要射了……快点儿…”

康纳抓着警探背的手也开始收紧，显然高潮在即而只顾着胡乱亲吻他的爱人，但换来的，是一记又深又重的猛操。

“呼……康纳…我很意外你会记得那个吻，我甚至害怕会因此失去你，现在你是我的丈夫了…该死，我们现在属于彼此，没人能分开我们…”

“你永远都是我的，我的爱人……！”

汉克如康纳所愿的加快速度抽送几记，甚至毫不客气地操上康纳肠道的最深处，康纳呜咽着，高声叫着床，下身抖动着，通红的性器大股地将精液溅上小腹，而警探则在此时吻了他，在话音刚落之时，在康纳高潮的时候对着搭档的敏感点来了两下——康纳的反应有些烈，这不饶人的刺激感让他狠狠颤了一下，抱紧警探，性器抽搐着跳了下，射出又一股稀薄的液体，因为连续的操弄而情色地抖动着，连温热的精液也要蹭上银发男人的小腹。

然后汉克才又抽送了几次，一顶胯，整根没入地抵着深处射了出来，在肠道最深处，热烈又十分难耐的内射感让康纳微微晃着头，汉克大概是猜到了爱人对这种刺激的不耐受，温和地一次又一次吻着康纳呻吟着的唇舌，直到他们的心跳终于平静下来，才慢悠悠地抱着有些脱力的康纳坐在自己胯上，感受温暖的气息和爱人慢而软的嘟囔。

“那么…你在那时也喜欢上我了吗？汉克？”

康纳靠在警探胸前，枕着男人的颈窝，问。

“喔……你知道，我实在不会去亲我不喜欢的人。”

汉克咧嘴笑了声，拍拍搭档的背。

“那我该庆幸我说了，汉克。嗯…我有个小小的请求，你会帮我吗？”康纳像是好不容易从激烈的性爱里恢复了点力气，扭了扭屁股，让正咀嚼着高潮余韵的警探“哎”了声，就伸手轻拍康纳的屁股。

“呀…！别，汉克，你过来……”

康纳努力从警探身上起来，尽管从尾椎一直传来的麻麻快感像电流一样，让他几乎要猛地再次坐回那根凶刃上，但他还是缩紧屁股，赤裸着下身走到客厅边上的玻璃窗前。

“嘿……你真的要这样让我帮你？好吧……”

警探看着那高度正好把康纳赤裸下身遮住的玻璃窗，又瞧了瞧爱人腿间没有擦掉，甚至开始往下淌的精液痕迹，吸吸鼻子就也走了过去，拜康纳所赐，他的家伙现在又开始慢悠悠的抬头了。

他走到康纳面前，那个家伙像是因为正期待着什么，而连眼睛也闪着亮光似的。但虽然家居服足够宽大，那翘起来的性器依旧隔着衣服顶出了个暧昧的弧度，汉克耐下性子，眼神虽然没能从那可爱的突起上快速移开，但还是依康纳的，跟他站在那窗户前面。

“听你的吩咐，少校。”

汉克别着手，语气十分配合，笑意却完全没能从脸上藏住，微微低着头看着一副期待模样的康纳。

“感谢配合，我的士兵。”康纳字正腔圆地说，下一秒，那双带着亮光的栗色眼睛就和捧上他脸颊的手一起，越来越近，直到温软的嘴触上他的双唇，像是带着生涩回应和期许的意思。礼貌地吻完，便分开去。

“这是迟到的回礼。对于你在雪地里给我的第一个吻，汉克。”

他感受到银发男人的手正环上自己的腰，那双眨动着的灰蓝色眼睛注视着他，慢慢拉近两人的距离，近到连他们的小腹都要贴在一起了，汉克才低下头，在康纳带着雀跃的目光中覆上他的唇舌，宽厚的手掌抓住他的后脑勺接近急切地加深着这个吻。

他下意识地伸手触上警探的银发，睫毛颤抖着，轻轻的水渍声开始不被压抑地传出，几乎要被热烈的索吻给软了腰。不受控制的后倾带来的结果是他被抱住，转身靠上沙发，高大的银发男人一连吻到他胸膛，啜了记挺翘的乳尖，才抬头看向连眼眶也被情欲打湿的仿生人。

“你就是回礼，康纳。”

他有些哑了嗓子，身前的褐发小子倒是哼了声，说：“我可是怕你总觉得亏欠了心里不安。想亲就亲，多想什么！”

那副样子着实让警探莞尔，趁着年轻男人得意的劲儿，汉克一顶胯就顺着正放松着的湿滑肠道，伴着康纳的惊呼声，让他直接把自己的肉棒整根吃到了最深处，甚至恶劣地按住他的腰胯往下，慢慢挺胯抽插。

“啪…啪啪…咕啾……”

“呀啊啊啊！汉克！太深了……你为什么突然进来…哈啊…！”支撑身体只靠着背后的沙发和抱住他腰身的汉克，重心有些不稳的康纳因这突然的深入呼出难耐的呻吟，修长的麦色大腿急忙缠牢警探的腰胯——然而这样处理的后果，就是结结实实地一下又一下抵着敏感点，被完全填满，撑开所有褶皱地操进最深处。将将快要到来的高潮感，让他忍不住在这情欲被大幅度满足的快感里，伸手去套弄自己急需抚慰的嫣红性器。

“嗯…嗯啊……汉克…太快了，呜嗯……啊，啊啊……”

康纳手底下的动作因为银发警探还在加快的抽插而急促起来，越发接近的高潮在即将到达时，他被汉克突然扯开握着自己性器的手，灼热的舌尖带着警探的气息不容拒绝地撬开他的牙关，与性交不同的快感在唇齿间弥漫，康纳闷闷地呻吟了声，小腹无人慰藉的性器在又一次满足的操弄后抖动着射出大股的精液，强烈的高潮让长吻之中的康纳连搂着汉克背的手也收紧了，脚趾蜷缩着，瞬间吃紧的甬道迫使银发男人也没能忍住，一顶胯射进痉挛的小穴深处。

“呜嗯……汉克。”

还在高潮之中的康纳声音沙哑，被他的丈夫搂着压在沙发上，闷闷地喊了句。

“嗯？”警探吻了吻康纳的眼角。

“…………我爱你。”

他大概是酝酿了不少，一脑袋的话却在沉默后只说出如此三个字。

“我也爱你，康纳。”汉克倒是没料到难得的真切温情来得这么突然，摸摸搭档的头发，也轻声说着。

他们开始于底特律一个严酷的冬季,未来还有很多个飘雪的寒冬，但有人会为他掸走肩上的雪花，牵着温暖的手，一起撑伞度过了。


End file.
